


A Little Debauchery Between Friends

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bacon for post coital snacking (mentioned), Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Original Fiction, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Debauchery between the reader, Aether and Multi.





	A Little Debauchery Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period. *

“You’d like that won’t you?” Multi asks, the corner of his lips tucked into a smirk.

“What’s so bad about it?” you defiantly ask and he scoffs in response.

Leaving butterfly kisses on the inside of your thigh as he moves closer to your center, he mumbles. “How would you feel if it were your best friend?”

“He is my best friend,” You groan, fingers digging into his hair. Oh Lord, the sudden sensation of his tongue tracing your slit, teasing and teasing. “A little higher- that’s it- ahah.”

You can feel him grin between your legs as he sticks his tongue further in, making you moan, “Shit.”

“Please,” you whisper in between soft gasps, “let me fuck him.”

For a second, you're afraid he's going to stop, pull away and graciously leave you unsatisfied as punishment. Instead, he reaches into his pocket and places his phone in your palm.

“Go ahead.”

“You do it,” you say softly, back arching slightly as you drive him deeper into you.

He grabs your hips, mumbling, “A little occupied here.”

You let out a soft gasp from the vibration.

“Alright,” You stroke his bald head. “But I want you spread eagle on the bed ready to fuck me blind."

He moves his torso next to yours, and you wince at the sudden loss of his lips from against you. “Alright be quiet.”

“Hello?” Then you feel his fingers caressing you, light touches rubbing your nipples as you suppress a whimper. “I said be quiet.” you scold him, he grins that shit eating grin of his.

“What's that?" the voice from the other line sounds raspy. Fuck, with Aether's voice and Multi's dexterous fingers you're so ready to come.

“No not you, Aether.” you nervously chuckle, swallowing, trying to not obscenely moan Multi's name. “But yeah you should come next door,” you pause to breathe, “like right now.”

 

"Another night of debauchery?" Amused, Aether asks as you feel Multi’s fingers dip inside you, slowly at first as if testing the waters. "Mmhmm," is all you can muster. Time for payback, you think, spitting into your hand as you reach to rub Multi's throbbing cock. Aether doesn't hesitate. "Count me in."

"We're- ah-" Multi starts breathlessly. "We're never going to pull it off."

"Don't be a doubting thomas," Aether’s voice glides out of the receiver, you wonder if he knows that Multi’s knuckle deep inside you. “I’ll make sure you guys get off.”

And then as if something had taken over completely, Multi speeds up his fingers thrusting, making you squirm as you instinctively pump his cock.

"Alright," you don't try to stiffle a groan. "Less talky, more fucky, Aether." Glancing at Multi, you say, “Come right now.”

Multi groans and you can feel his cock twitch in your palm. “Not you,” you whisper in his ear.

“Way ahead of you." Aether replies and Multi groans.

As soon as the line disconnects, the apartment door creaks open. Your stomach churns with excitement at the thought of the full view Aether has of you and Multi from that angle, a direct vision of your legs spread widely apart and Multi’s fingers thrusting in and out - slow - really fast- then slow again.

“Special delivery,” Aether grunts, the two buttons on his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up. Then this impulse shoots through you to undress him completely, to loosen his tie, to rip his shirt open that the buttons pop and to leave a trail of kisses down his jaw with his breathing hard between choked up gasps.

“Hey mate.” Multi chuckles as Aether dexterously removes his clothes until he’s stark naked, head lodged between your legs.

Multi nods as Aether’s hands replace yours on his cock. “You smell that, Multi?”

"Mmm.. yeah, sex and bacon," Multi whispers into your ear, "two of my most favorite things in the world."

"You brought bacon?" You ask as Aether draws circles against your clit with his tongue.

"Figured we'd need sustenance after this," Aether says, shifting his lips away from your center as Multi lifts you.

"Besides, we know nothing gets you horny like bacon," Multi teases.

You laugh, “Just fuck me, will you?”

And in a swift move, as if they could read each other’s minds, You can feel Aether shifting from under you and Multi lifting you so that you were on top of him.

“All right, you ready?” You nod as he lowers you onto Multi's cock. You grab onto Aether's hand.

“Slowly,” You pant and from behind you, you hear Aether chuckle.

“Take your time, sweetheart.” His large, ringed hand, calloused and rough, snakes to caress your breasts, playing with your taut nipples.

“Shit, you boys know how to spoil a girl.” By now you can feel your walls clenching around the tip of Multi's cock as you start to pull away and you can feel him tremble from under you.

“Please, don’t stop.” His hips buck and a gasp escapes your lips.

“Tsk.. tsk.. Aeth, will you please keep him in place?” You ask and the other ghoul obliges.

You smile knowing Multi will return the favor ten times worse, pinning you against the recently plastered hole in the wall, lips quivering, your breath stuck in your throat.

“You better listen to her,” Aether says from behind you, his hands wandering onto Multi’s thighs.

You lower yourself again, squeezing a little, this time only halfway before you move up again.

"You're going to make me cum if you -uh- don't stop," he says, and you laugh, taking in the whole length of his cock. He groans and you tap Aether’s fingers. Suddenly Multi’s body goes rigid at the signal.

“You up for it?” Aether asks.

Multi shakes his head. “No, you go ahead on (Y/N) first.”

Aether chuckles as he positions himself behind you. “Don’t scream,” he whispers as he kisses the nape of your neck and pushes you forward gently so that you're bent over Multi. “We’re going to fuck you now, alright?”

“Show me what you got, boys.” Without warning Aether thrusts into you and Multi captures your lips to stop you from screaming, to stop you from making sure the whole Abbey knows who is getting fucked by who.

“You’re so tight.” Multi rocks his hips from under you and you moan feeling both their dicks move in tandem.

“Fuck, ah- you’ll ruin me.” You groan, savoring the moment as Aether pulls out, only to fuck you from behind. "Aaaah, shit."

"Fuck babe," he groans. Then there is this feeling of deja vu, as if you'd seen him naked in one of the many fantasies you spend your nights alone getting off to, panting out his name as you picture him with sweat dripping down his forehead, his hands quivering as he strokes himself, his eyes closed.

"They're - ah- all gonna be jealous of us when they find ou- shit, harder." Multi laughs, a warm chuckle that makes you whimper inside.

"If, if they find out." Aether chirps in, voice so hot, so leveled and whole as he slips out.

"Fuck," You gasp when he pounds completely into you, trickling laughter in between his heavy thrusts that betray the smirk on his lips.

You reach out to rub your clit and he immediately withdraws his cock from inside you, and Multi stops moving under you, going completely still. You want to scream from the loss of motion, feeling no longer whole, and kind of incomplete.

"What the hell?" You whine, no longer able to get yourself off now that they’ve given you a proper fucking- almost.

"I told you, only we get to make you cum." Multi says while grabbing your wrist, lightly squeezing it to prove a point before giving your ice cold fingers a suck and telling you to get off of him.

“That’s not fair." You groan out, eyes barely open, only to catch a glimpse of Aether half-grinning.

Aether lifts you up and Multi’s cock is drawn out from under you as he lays you on the bed.

"Now, then." Aether runs his fingers over your sides and you stroke his length, up and down to stop yourself from rubbing your throbbing clit.

“Please either of you just fuck me,” you plead.

“Look at our girl,” Multi says. “So needy.”

“You’re not getting off that easy, love.” Aether laughs.

“Now we’ve got to punish you.”

“Shit.”

Multi chuckles. “I guess you know what that means.”

“You’re such sadists,” you whine as Aether pulls out a pair of handcuffs, and Multi pulls out a bottle of lube and a vibrator from the bedside table.

“Honey, you were the one who broke the rule remember?”

You pout as Aether handcuffs your limbs to the bedpost. Multi grins, accompanied by the subtle whirring of the vibrator that he gently places inside your ass.

“I’m sorry,” you whimper at the sensation of the machine tantalizingly burying itself inside you.

“Sorry’s not enough.” Multi smiles as Aether seizes his lips, grunting as he lathers the lube on his cock.

“Aether, talk some sense into him,” I plead bucking my hips to no avail.

“Sorry (Y/N), a little busy here,” he replies and bends Multi over the bed."You ready?"

Multi nods as he starts to palm himself, body over yours, cock hovering over your entrance.

You watch as he guides his rod into you, clawing the sheets when he removes the space between your hips, without warning, penetrating hard - his length fully buried inside you.

Your mouth forms a silent O and things twitch erratically. You can feel it building up, all the pleasure and the added sensation of the vibrator teasing your ass and their heavy breaths against yours.

"That's it, baby." Aether whispers, as he lodges himself inside Multi, who groans and thrusts even deeper.

"Fuck- shhit- fuck." Multi chants. ”Faster, Aeth.”

Multi slides into you again his cock twitching.

“I’m going to cum,” you yell.

“Fuuuuck,” Aether moans as if he were oblivious to the obscene noises the three of you are making. “Don’t you dare cum, (Y/N).”

“I can’t- ah,” You groan as you watch liquid shoot out of you and onto Multi’s cock.

“Fuck (Y/N).”

“Come on, Multi,” you moan, half afraid he was going to stop to torture me. “Cum inside me.”

And that does it for Aether as he lets out a final growl.

For a moment there was nothing but buzzing and heavy breaths of both men, then your cunt throbbing, aching for release you finally cry out. “FUCK!”

Aether pulls out of Multi, causing the other ghoul to shudder then thrust into you, hard, a few more times as his cock knots within you as he came several times as it slowly recedes before be pulls out, leaving you full and dripping on the bed. The three of you are speechless as your breathing and racing pulses slow down. 

A few minutes pass and Multi says, "About that bacon?"

"Whoever can walk gets to go get it." Aether pants out. 

"That leaves me out for awhile yet," you say. 

The ghouls look at each other, smugly grinning before fist bumping getting you to chuckle at them for the dorks they are.


End file.
